


Steps Forward In the Snow

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: It was when he was outside in the snow did Remus and Severus realize that Harry would be okay. It would take time, but he would be happy again.





	Steps Forward In the Snow

He heard footsteps mixed with the sounds of pattering coming into the room.

He turned away from the stove to see the broken boy bundled up.

A gold and red scarf was twisted around his neck and hands covered with mitts. 

 

_ They were running a scan over the sleeping boy. _

 

The man with shabby hair smiled at him as when the kid entered. 

Bailey was walking beside the boy as he walked to the back yard.

Before he could open the door and head out, he pulled a hat on to the kid’s head.

 

_ They had done it every other day since he arrived. His body was starting to heal. _

 

Walking out into the snow the dog stayed by the door and watched. 

The boy walked out a few feet from the stairs and flopped down.

He chuckled at him when he started to wave his arms and legs.

 

_ But he was still struggling. With asking for things. With talking. With the basics. _

 

After shaking the snow from his body he crouched down and gathered a ball of snow.

He started to roll the ball around the yard.

The two men watched as the formation grew in front of him.

 

_ He flinched every time one of them reached toward him. _

 

After getting the ball to the height of his waist he started to work an another ball.

He was halfway through rolling this one around when another person joined.

She wore a blue and bronze scarf with funny glasses.

 

_ He has panic attacks that rocked him to his core.  _

 

She walked up to him and looked down at him, her blond hair falling from behind her ears.

She helped him lift the formation onto the first one.

After that, they started to roll a third part for the creation.

 

_ But he had to start to speak. Asking at least a question a day. _

 

The head of their creation was a struggle to get on,

The girl slipped on to her bum right as it was placed. 

The two men saw a smile on the boys lips for the first time.

 

_ He had started to talk about what he read, even if it was in a quiet voice. _

 

After getting up the girl wrapped her scarf around the snowman.

The boy placed his hat on it.

Two sticks were impaled into its side.

 

_ It wasn’t until he called out for them after a nightmare did they know. _

 

The two kids ran back the house with red cheeks.

One with a smile and the other with a shine in their eyes.

One joyful and excited, the other shy and hesitant.

 

_ That though it may take time, Harry would be okay.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a good holiday. The next chapter will have Sirius. And more explanation on Remus and Severus's relationship.   
> Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
